


Human

by 2space_lesbo1



Series: Three Confused Androids and their Grumpy  Dad [15]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bonding, Gen, Hey, Markus is coming again soon, Painting, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: Connor finds out Caleb likes to paint.





	Human

**Author's Note:**

> This one is short and to build up for the next ones, so keep that in mind!

Caleb presses his lips into a fine line as he stares at the blank canvas, his eyebrows scrunched together as he tries to think of a subject matter to paint. 

He glances up as Cinnamon Roll leaps up onto the desk he was currently sat at, mewing before rubbing against him. He smiles and scratches behind her ear, suddenly getting an idea. He picks up his paintbrush and mixes together the necessary colors for his idea. He holds the brush a tad unsurely, dabbing it in the paint and dragging it across the canvas to begin. 

Cinnamon Roll hops onto his shoulder, laying down with her paws tucked under her chest.

A few minutes pass and he's done a third of the painting when the door opens and Connor steps in, glancing at his painting brother. “Oh, do you like to paint?” he asks curiously, sitting down in the chair beside Caleb at the table. He looks the painting up and down, LED flickering yellow as he takes the sight in. “I was not aware of this.” 

“I hadn't been, either,” Caleb replies, hardly looking away from his painting to speak to Connor. 

Connor smiles. This action has become much more easy for the android to do, much more natural. As the days have gone by since the Android Revolution, he's gotten better and better at smiling. He has more to smile about, after all. 

“Well,” Connor says. “What are you painting?” 

“Cinnamon Roll,” Caleb replied.

Connor looks to said kitten just as Sumo pads in, sitting on the android’s feet. He then gets an idea, LED flashing yellow momentarily. “Hey,” he said, standing. “You know Markus?” 

Caleb pauses in his painting to look up at Connor, curious. “He is the leader of Jericho and the new leader of the android nation, correct?” he answered. 

“Yes, that is him,” Connor said with a nod. “But if you will recall from my memories, he and I are friends. I actually help him run the nation and the fight for android rights.” 

“What is the point of bringing him up?” Caleb asks, scratching Cinnamon Roll’s head. 

“Because Markus paints, too,” Connor informs matter of factly. “And, in fact, I am sure he'd love to give you some tips on how to paint.” 

Caleb seems to consider this, tapping Cinnamon Roll on the nose. The kitten mewls in protest, shaking her head, large ears flopping. Connor can't help but scan the kitten again, accessing her breed in a second: an Oriental Shorthair. Not a common cat to find in America, especially randomly on the streets. She must have been abandoned by her former owners. He doesn't like that thought, because it makes him think of leaving Sumo and that makes him uncomfortable. He loves Sumo too much to ever do that. 

“You think that he would?” Caleb asks softly a second later, drawing Connor back to reality. 

“Of course,” he replied easily with a nod. “Would you like me to introduce you to him when he's available?” 

Caleb nods in return before he picks his brush up again. “I would… enjoy that,” he admits, dragging the paint along the canvas, leaving another color trail in its wake. “But could I finish this one first? I'd like to see my ability to paint on my own.” 

“Oh, sure,” Connor said, blinking in surprise. Then again, he's enjoyed discovering his many other talents on his own as well, branching freely from his original programming. It brought him much joy to do so on his own. “I'll leave you to paint, then.” 

Caleb smiles up at him, and Connor could tell his smiles were becoming more natural which each day as well. 

They were becoming more and more human together.

**Author's Note:**

> Markus will be in the next one ;)


End file.
